undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks: Before The Outbreak/Issue 4
This is an issue of Hope On The Rocks: Before The Outbreak, focusing on Odin Thormann. Odin Thormann I’ve worked as janitor at this high school for 19 years. I know it sounds like a boring job, that nobody would want to do, but I really like it. The co-workers are great, the students too. Every break the students have, there is always a few in my office, getting a cup of cocoa and a little chat. That’s what I like most about my job. Talking to those students. But today it’s different. I’m sitting at the principal’s office, Robin Hammond is his name. He is new here, only been here a little less than a year. My co-workers say that he is very strict. “Mr. Thormann, you have worked here for 19 years now.” Hammond says, looking at me. “I have indeed.” I say, giving him a big smile. I believe if you smile to the world, the world will smile back.  “And you have done a great job, I’m sure, but I’m going to have to fire you.” Hammond says, very apatic. My smile fades a little, but not much. “I’m sorry?” “You’re fired. Pack your stuff.” It’s the long break. I’m in my office, packing my things when one of the other janitors, Phyll, enters. “I heard.” Phyll says. “I’m sorry.” “Don’t be.” I say, giving Phyll a vague smile. “No, really.” Phyll places a wrench on my desk and sits down. “I’m sincerely sorry. Also for all the students here. You know how they all love you.” “It’s not my call.” I just say.  “Yeah...” Phyll says. “I know.” Just then, the door opens and a few students enter the office. They look very concerned. I’ve been here so long, I know the names of all of these students. There’s Maria, Caroline, Landon and Fred. Maria is in here almost every break. She has been dealing with depression for a long time, but I convinced her to go seek help. She did, and now she’s fine. “Is it true?” Maria asks concerned. “Who told you?” Phyll asks, probably just curious. “Our teacher, mr. Green. He’d wish you’d stay too.” Maria says. “I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do about it.” I say, giving Maria a hug. “But... well, can’t we?” Landon says, looking at the other students. “Yeah.” Fred says. “Why don’t get go up to Hammond and tell him what we think?” “You’ll get in trouble.” Phyll says, setting over water for cocoa. I sit down, looking at these four students. Then I look at Phyll. “Not if they get help.” I say, looking at Phyll. “What’d you mean?” Phyll asks, sounding a little nervous. “If you go up there with them, they’ll see it’ll affect you as well.” I say, really wanting to keep my job. I love this place. “I don’t want trouble.” Phyll says, and looks at me, then at Maria. “Please, Phyll.” Maria says. And so it was. Phyll went up to Hammond with the four students. I heard a few others joined them, but I’m not sure. Now, three weeks after, I’m actually becoming a good friend with Hammond. Seems like he just had to get to know me. “Night, Odin.” Phyll says, taking on his jacket preparing to leave. It’s late, and I’m thinking about taking a walk before going home. That’s something I like to do once in a while. “Sleep well, Phyll.” I say. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” I finish the paperwork, then get up to leave. As I get out, locking the door, I find a hammer laying outside. It’s probably the one I burrowed Landon earlier. I smile and shake my head. That kid. He’s shy and probably didn’t want to interrupt us if we were doing anything. I take the hammer with me home. It needs a little fixing anyway. First when I turn William’s Boulevard, I realize that people are making the same moaning sound. All of them. I look around, and see that they are all headed towards me. This must be the zombie plague the media was talking about. I thought it was a joke. As one of these people get over to me, I raise my hammer. I don’t want to hurt them, but if they try anything, I’ll have to. “What are you doing?” I ask, a little nervous. “Get away from me.” When they don’t, I smash the hammer into the man’s head. He drops down, dead, which causes me to walk a few steps back. But I realize this is what I have to do. So I do it. Backing into an alley, I keep killing these dead things, these zombies. After then minutes of doing this, I feel like giving up. But then I hear something that lifts my spirit. “Hey!” A teenage boy yells. I look, seeing this boy. I have never seen him before, but I feel like I need to protect me. And, well, I need something to motivate me to prevent myself from giving up. This boy is my motivation. “Kid, c’mere.” I yell, and the boy gets over here. He begins to help me killing the zombies. “What’s your name, kid?” I ask him, sounding somewhat casual. “Miles Vance.” “Name’s Odin.” Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Odin Thormann *Landon Bartle *Robin Hammond *Phyll Rhys *Maria Interprent *Caroline Hanson *Fred Calenderman Category:Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks: Before The Outbreak Category:Hope On The Rocks: Before The Outbreak Issues